pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Building Pokemon for PAX
I'm now more strict about models going into PAX, so if you're going to build models for PAX, follow these rules: ---- 1. Models must actually LOOK like the Pokemon. i.e., not a couple of blocks, etc. ---- 2. The model must have the same height as the Pokemon. 1 Ft. = 1 Stud For example, Celebi is 2'00"(2 ft. and 0 in.), so in Roblox, it should be 2 studs tall. ---- 3. OPTIONAL The model should include eyes, whether it be a decal or actual parts. ---- 4. If you want the Pokemon to have moving limbs, group the parts and specify if it is a leg or an arm. ---- Having a 3DS with Pokedex 3D/3DPro and/or official Pokedex Ipad/Iphone app is recommended when building a Pokemon. List of Pokemon models: Generation I: Bulbasaur- 90% by SRG Ivysaur Venusaur Charmander- 85% by SRG Charmeleon Charizard Squirtle- 80% by SRG Wartortle Blastoise Caterpie Metapod Butterfree Weedle- 100% by SRG Kakuna Beedrill- 80% by SRG Pidgey Pidgeotto Pidgeot Rattata Raticate Spearow Fearow Ekans Arbok Pikachu- 75% by deltav/SRG Raichu Sandshrew Sandslash Nidoran♀ Nidorina Nidoqueen Nidoran♂ Nidorino Nidoking Clefairy Clefable Vulpix Ninetales Jigglypuff- 80% by SRG Wigglytuff- 85% by SRG Zubat Golbat Oddish- 95% by SRG Gloom Vileplume Paras Parasect Venonat Venomoth Diglett- 98% by SRG Dugtrio- 98% by SRG Meowth- 96% by Saikounu Persian- 96% by Saikounu Psyduck Golduck Mankey Primeape Growlithe Arcanine Poliwag Poliwhirl Poliwrath Abra Kadabra Alakazam Machop Machoke Machamp Bellsprout Weepinbell Victreebel Tentacool- 85% by SRG Tentacruel Geodude- 40% by SRG Graveler Golem- 10% by SRG Ponyta Rapidash Slowpoke Slowbro Magnemite Magneton Farfetch'd Doduo Dodrio Seel Dewgong Grimer Muk Shellder Cloyster Gastly- 80% by SRG Haunter Gengar Onix- 70% by SRG Drowzee Hypno Krabby Kingler Voltorb- 95% by SRG Electrode- 95% by SRG Exeggcute Exeggutor- 99% by deltav Cubone- 95% by SRG Marowak Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Lickitung Koffing Weezing Rhyhorn Rhydon Chansey Tangela Kangaskhan Horsea Seadra Goldeen Seaking Staryu Starmie Mr. Mime Scyther Jynx Electabuzz Magmar Pinsir Tauros Magikarp- 99% by Dragoniron121 Gyarados - 99% by Dragoniron121 Lapras Ditto Eevee- ??? Vaporeon Jolteon Flareon Porygon Omanyte Omastar Kabuto Kabutops Aerodactyl Snorlax Articuno Zapdos Moltres Dratini Dragonair Dragonite Mewtwo- 60% by SRG Mew- 95% by SRG Generation II: Chikorita Bayleef Meganium Cyndaquil- 95% by Saikounu Quilava- 99% by Saikounu Typhlosion- 99% by Saikounu Totodile Croconaw Feraligatr Sentret Furret Hoothoot- 99% by Saikounu Noctowl- 99% by Saikounu Ledyba Ledian Spinarak- 100% by Saikounu Ariados- 100% by Saikounu Crobat Chinchou Lanturn Pichu Cleffa Igglybuff Togepi Togetic Natu- 99% by doomero Xatu- 97% by doomero Mareep Flaaffy Ampharos Bellossom Marill Azumarill Sudowoodo- 99% by Saikounu Politoed Hoppip Skiploom Jumpluff Aipom Sunkern Sunflora Yanma Wooper Quagsire Espeon- 90?% by blablabla10 Umbreon Murkrow Slowking Misdreavus Unown A Unown B Unown C Unown D Unown E Unown F Unown G Unown H Unown I Unown J Unown K Unown L Unown M Unown N Unown O Unown P Unown Q Unown R Unown S Unown T Unown U Unown V Unown W Unown X Unown Y Unown Z Unown ? Unown ! Wobbuffet Girafarig Pineco- 90% by Zimio2 Forretress- 80% by Zimio2 Dunsparce - 99% by Zimio2 Gligar Steelix- 50% by SRG Snubbull Granbull Qwilfish- 99% by deltav Scizor- 50% by deltav Shuckle- 99% by Saikounu Heracross Sneasel Teddiursa Ursaring Slugma - 99% by deltav Magcargo- 99% by deltav Swinub- 95% by SRG Piloswine- 90% by SRG Corsola- 99% by Saikounu Remoraid- 99% by deltav Octillery- 95% by SRG Delibird Mantine Skarmory- 99% by deltav Houndour Houndoom Kingdra Phanpy Donphan Porygon2 Stantler Smeargle Tyrogue Hitmontop Smoochum Elekid Magby Miltank Blissey Raikou Entei Suicune Larvitar Pupitar Tyranitar Lugia Ho-oh Celebi ''generations are not a priorority for the time being''